This invention relates to test-and-measurement instruments, and more particularly to ways to recreate the analysis of a bit stream in a test-and-measurement instrument.
Real time analysis of signals has its place. But sometimes, it is useful to recreate the operation of a test-and-measurement instrument on data after the fact, and more slowly, so that the details can be checked. Currently, there is no way to do this analysis recreation when analyzing data in a bit stream.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems with the prior art.